Playing Last Day on Earth on PC
'Introduction' Playing the Last Day on Earth: Survival on PC is possible through an emulator. This can allow players who have difficulties running the app, to play it for free on their PCs. Also this is a way to loot lower levels of the Bunker Alfa if your phone or tablet doesn't meet the requirements of the app. 'Emulators' I've tried 2 emulators NoxPlayer and BlueStacks. They both can be run on and Mac. BlueStacks offers smoother experience, and is a way to go if you want pure gaming. It is more of an android gaming console than an emulator. NoxPlayer offers HD screenshots and LQ video recording. First one is excellent, the other I wouldn't suggest using, it's low quality and it has a watermark. I love the screenshot tool, all pictures I've posted here came from that. It also has an auto macro, which I found no use for in Last Day on Earth. Your experience may vary and be different, so I'd suggest to try both and decide for yourself which one is the best for you. I'm using Nox because of the screenshot tool. Bluestacks may have problems with running. In my case I was getting prompted with "Unable to load engine" every time I launched it. To solve this problem you'll need to do one or both of these things. Enabling Virtualization will most likely solve the problem. Bluestacks provides us with this instruction to do that. In my case I only needed to download and install the .msi file and restart my PC. Before enabling VT, I had also tried this method but it didn't work for me. There's a button looking like an arrow facing down on the window bar, click on it and go to Settings. In the Engine tab change the graphics mode from OpenGL to DirectX. At this point you can also increase the amount of cores and RAM used for the game. After changing that you'll need to restart Bluestacks. Doing this will also increase the performance of the game. Download＆Play Last Day on Earth: Survival on PC with Emulator - LDPlayer 'System requirements' BlueStacks has higher requirements, but not that much. However that may be a deal breaker for some users. *BlueStacks *NoxPlayer 'Download' If you've made your decision, or may as well want to try both, here are the download links: *BlueStacks *NoxPlayer 'Useful links' *BlueStacks FAQ *NoxPlayer FAQ 'Connecting devices' After you're done with downloading and installing the emulator, it will ask you to log in with your Google account. If you've played the game before, it's important to log in with the same account, or you won't be able to restore your progress. 'Restoring progress' Before you do this step, make sure that you're connected to Google Play Sign In on your previous device. *Download the game and run it on your emulator. *After that you will be prompted again to choose server, pick the same on which you've played before. *Behind server selection should pop up to restore old progress or to cancel. Obviously you'll click on Restore. If you still start from scratch try restarting and reinstalling the app. At this point you should be able to continue and play where you left. 'Controls' It is possible to play without key binding, but it's difficult as you have to drag mouse across the screen, which is too slow for intense fights. You can configure controls however you like, these are just my suggestions: *Movement: W, A, S, D *Use/ pick up: E *Attack: F *Crouch: C *Inventory: Space *Crafting: Q *Auto: Z With mouse you can then heal or if you'd like bind that to some key. You can't bind left and right click, neither the middle mouse nor TAB. Pay attention that keyboard may sometimes delay an input if you just slightly press a key. In tight situations I suggest pressing it a few times just to be sure. Test it out a little before you head right into a bunker or other dangerous area, to get a feel as it's different experience than controlling it with fingertips. Video Guides *HOW TO PLAY LAST DAY ON EARTH SURVIVAL ON COMPUTER! (FULL GUIDE)Doomeris 'Notes' *There is no intention in this guide to encourage any use of emulators as an advantage to other players. Sincerely, I hope there will be no such uses and no ways to do that. *I do not want to take blame for any damage, data loss or anything that you may suffer by using emulators. I didn't have any troubles but that doesn't mean you won't. *Developers didn't say anything against emulating a game, if this ever changes I'll request for this page to be deleted personally. *Everything I've tested was done on Windows 10, on other operating systems things may differ. 'Conclusion' Hopefully this guide will be of use to some of you and make you enjoy the game even more than you already did, or finally enable you to play it as you desire. If you have any questions or encounter any difficulties, post in a comment below and I will do my best to help you out. Category:Guides